Ichigo knows best
by ichiLOVE
Summary: 'Cuz Big brothers know best and nothing but the best. HitsuKarin. Hints: IchiRuki, JinYu & MasShin


**Author's Note: Hi everyone! I really enjoy writing one show, but don't worry I'm still going to update my multi chaptered stories.**

**Anyway, since I can't sleep again. It's getting bad i think. Instead of counting sheeps, I've decided to write another one shot about my OTP.**

**So sit back, relax and Enjoy!**

**Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer: Kubo tite owns Bleach.**

* * *

Ichigo is sure that he didn't see that coming. He sure didn't. He can helped but to scowl to his sister who was cuddling the white haired midget.

He took a deep breath and restrained himself from beating the white haired man in pulp. "When did this all happened?" He asked himself. Ichigo is ALWAYS with his sisters. How can this one escape his mad over protective brother skills? He really doesn't know.

Well, he spends her time with his girlfriend Rukia, but he still make sure that no boys can date his sisters. School works makes him occupied but he makes time to be with them. Even in soccer practices, he always invite his sisters to watch so he can keep an eye on them and make sure that they'll go home safe.

But this certainly white haired midget is a total shocker. Ichigo didn't know that he has a thing for his sister in the first place! Ichigo is in dilemma. He loves his sister a lot and he wants her to be happy... But not with this boy!

Ichigo can still remember what happened to Yuzu, who dated a school heartthrob. He broke her heart into pieces and plays to it as if she was a toy who didn't feel anything! How dare he is?!

So he promised himself to check his sisters' love life to avoid this kind of things. They deserved to be happy after all.

So when he founds out that Karin is dating one of his "friends", none other than the school campus crush, who was filthy rich and good in everything... Good isn't the right word... Best in everything! Who has a face that can make every single girl swoon without trying and the child prodigy named Hitsugaya Toushiro, he totally disapproved it.

So he tries to remember when did he goes wrong?

The first time Toushiro sees her sister is when during their soccer practice six months ago. They were taking a break when Toushiro asked him.

"Who's she?" Toushiro asked as he looked at the bleachers where the dark haired kurosaki was sited.

"Man, she's real pretty." Renji butt in.

Ichigo looked at his friends with curiosity. Oh right, they know that he has sisters but they don't know what they looked like.

"Of course she is!" Ichigo said smugly.

Renji raised a brow to his Ichigo and said, "Still not contented eh? You already have Rukia."

Ichigo glared at him and said, "Baka! She's my younger sister!"

Renji's eyes widened. "She's your sister!?"

"Yes she is, actually I have two sisters. They're twins." Ichigo stated proudly.

"Woah! That's cool! So there's another her? Man, she sure have a good genes!"

"No, they're fraternal twins. They are not freaking clones of one another. " Ichigo smug.

Renji grinned but he doesn't respond. Ichigo looked at his friends and Toushiro's look bothers him. He's looking at his sister intently...

Does he...

No! Ichigo shook her head in disgrace. He's sure that Toushiro doesn't have a thing for his sister because...

Because...

Because...

She's a tomboy! Isn't that a proper reason?

**X.X**

The second time they've met is when Ichigo brought the soccer team to their home to celebrate their recent victory.

Ichigo didn't mind it at all because Karin isn't talking to Toushiro and Toushiro is just sitting at the corner of their house, watching the small gathering. He wasn't a party people anyway.

"Congratulations my son! Hi everyone! My name is Isshin Kurosaki. Ichigo's old man! Welcome to our humble abode!" Isshin greeted in high spirit.

"Shut up goat-chin!" Ichigo yelled as he tackle is dad.

"Hi! My name is Yuzu Kurosaki, I'm Ichigo's younger sister. Nice meeting you all." Yuzu greeted sweetly.

Some of the boys stiffen. Blush forming on their faces.

Ichigo scowl and said, "Hey back off! She's my sister!"

"Names's Karin. Ichi-nii's younger sister." Karin greeted. "And oh, Ichi-nii you don't need to threaten them. Jinta will sure kill them."

"Karin-chan!" Yuzu shrieked, her face is burning up.

"Jinta!? Who-"

Ichigo was cut off-ed and flew to the other side of the room.

"What the hell! Rukia." Ichigo shouted.

"What's the matter strawberry?" Rukia mocked.

"Don't start this midget!"

"I'm not a midget!" Rukia shouted as she launch a war cry.

Everyone in the room sweat dropped. It was their way of saying "I love you" to each other.

"Please don't mind my idiot brother and his girlfriend." Karin said, sheepishly.

"Dinner will be ready soon." Yuzu announced as she went back to the kitchen.

"You're the girl from the other day right?" Renji asked Karin.

"Huh?" Karin raised a brow at the red head, "I don't remember meeting you before today."

"Oh, yeah right. We saw you watching us the other day. Right Hitsugaya?" Renji said as she scratched her head in embarrassment.

The white haired boy just hummed in response.

Karin tilted her head a little and she saw the most handsome boy she ever seen.

Grey orbs meets his bright teal eyes.

Their staring contest was cut offed by Renji who's oblivious on what's happening.

"By the way, my name is Abarai Renji and this is our captain, Hitsugaya Toushiro." Renji introduce.

Toushiro bowed a little when he heard Renji introduces his name.

Karin smiled brightly and said, "My name is Karin. Nice meeting both of you."

Renji grinned back while Toushiro smirked.

On the other side of the room, Ichigo is glaring to them.

**X.X**

Ichigo decided to confront the man who was showing interest to his sister right after the dinner. He wants to make sure that after this day, nothing more will happened.

"Renji, we need to talk."

Renji raised a brow to his friend and said, "What do you want Ichigo?"

Ichigo took a deep breath. "I know Karin is a beautiful girl..."

"Yeah, she sure is." Renji nodded in agreement.

"...and I want you to stay away from her." Ichigo pulled out his deathliest - meanest glare he could give.

"Wha-? Why?" Renji asked, dumbfounded.

"Why are you asking 'why' Renji!? Of course it's obvious! I don't want YOU to be her boyfriend. She's too young!" Ichigo said, exasperated.

"What?!" Renji yelled, eyes wide. "Are you fucking kidding me?! I don't like Karin that way. I mean she's really pretty at all but I only see her as my younger sister!"

Ichigo smirked and said, "Hah! Do you think you can fool me!? No way in hell Renji!"

"What the hell are you talking about Ichigo! I. Don't. Like. Her!" Renji shouted, emphasizing every word.

Ichigo didn't winced. He keeps on glaring at the red head as he watched him walk away.

**X.X**

"Oh, that's why Renji is really mad at me that time." Ichigo tsk-ed as he remembered that memory.

The third time Ichigo saw them together is when Karin went to their floor to bring his lunch box.

"Where the fuck is he?" Muttered Karin, as she looked around to find her orange brother. Minutes later, Karin saw what she needed.

"Oh hey, Toushiro!" She shouted through the hallway, which makes the white haired guy to turned around.

Everyone in the hallway looked at her in awe. Some are glaring, some are shocked and some has a unreadable expression in their faces. No one dares him to call by his first name. NO ONE.

"What do you want Kurosaki?" He asked as he watched the dark haired Kurosaki to walk beside him.

"Have you seen Ichi-nii? He left his lunch so I brought it here." Karin asked.

"Maybe he's in the roof top with the team, I didn't saw him earlier."

Karin nodded and said, "Are you looking for him also? Can you give this to him, for me?"

Toushiro smirked at her and said, "Why would i?"

"Of course he was your friend! Stupid!" Karin glared at him.

Toushiro's lips quirked upward. She always amuse him.

Karin looked at him and scowl. When she saw his half-smile, she quickly looked away. God, he's really attractive... And annoying.

"I should go now, I'm sure Ichi-nii won't die if he misses his lunch for today." Said Karin, as she start walking to the other side.

"Hey wait, Kurosaki." Toushiro reached for her hands and pull her close to him. "I'm sure Kurosaki would be mad if I don't help her sister. I'll accompany you to him."

Karin glared to him and said, "It's Karin! It's confusing when you call me Kurosaki and you call Ichi-nii, Kurosaki also!"

Hitsugaya hummed in response but tighten the grip on Karin's wrist.

Karin blushed a little in his action, she tried to scowl to hide his burning face. "Act like your not affected Karin-damn it!" She thought to herself. "I thought you didn't want to help me?" She asked him.

"Who knows."

**X.X**

Toushiro seems that he doesn't mind that he was holding Karin's wrist as he pulled her where ever he goes.

Gasps and curses filled the hallway.

"Who's she?!"

"Why is Hitsugaya-sama holding her hands?"

"Hitsugaya-sama's new girlfriend?"

"She's ugly!"

"I think, she's Ichigo's younger sister."

"Man, she's really pretty and she has a nice bod."

Toushiro stopped to his tracks when he heard them. It was a group of boys talking about his companion. He sent them his icy death glare and walked away.

The group of boys visibly paled. Toushiro's glare send chills to their spine. He sure is one hell of a boy.

"Must be hard to be drop death gorgeous." Karin said absentmindedly.

"You don't mind, do you?" Toushiro asked.

Karin smirked to him and said, "Of course I don't. Except the fact that your fan girls which is almost three fourths of the number of the girl's population wants to jump on me and throttle my neck."

Toushiro chuckled which makes Karin's heart to speed up. God, he really looks good.

They reached the school's rooftop and Karin saw her brother is talking animatedly to his friends.

"Ichi-nii!"

Ichigo turned around and smiled, "what are you doing here Karin?" He asked.

"You forgot you lunch." Karin stated dryly.

"How did you find he?" Her brother asked.

"Toushiro helped me." Karin said as she nudge her elbow to Toushiro.

Ichigo looked at them back and forth. He and Karin? Toushiro Hitsugaya and Karin?

No...

He couldn't...

"Hi pipsqueak!" Renji greeted. Slinging an arm to Ichigo.

"Hi to you too, pineapple." Karin grinned.

Renji just glared to her and looked at Toushiro's direction. "Hitsugaya-taichou."

Toushiro nodded in response.

"I should go, my break will end soon so I need to go down now." Karin said.

Ichigo nodded to her sister and pats her head. "Be careful, tell Yuzu that I'll be bringing Rukia later kay?"

Karin nodded and waved her goodbye. She glanced one more time to Toushiro who was looking at her intently.

"Bye everyone!"

**X.X**

"Yuzu, you can head home first, I'll just returned this book to the library." Karin said to her twin sister.

"Okay Karin-chan, see you later."

Karin smiled as she watched her sister walked in different direction. Sighing, she grabbed her things and begun walking to the library.

The library was deserted when she arrived. Looking for the shelf where she can returned the book, she was pushed harshly by someone.

"What the-"

"Well, well, well, so it's you. The famous Karin who throw herself to Hitsugaya-sama."

Karin looked to the girl who was talking. She has long curly yellow hair, her skirt is extremely short and her shirt is too small that cause her cleavage to show out.

"My name is Ayame Nishizawa, the future wife of the heir of Hitsugaya corp. and the president of Hitsugaya-sama's fans club." Ayame stated proudly, behind her was a group of girls who was also glaring to Karin.

Karin stands up and glare at the group of girls. Ten girls versus one. She removed her bag and placed it at the side. Satisfied to it's position, she grinned maniacally and punched Ayame's pretty face fair and square.

**X.X**

Toushiro was walking home when he saw Yuzu walking alone.

"Hi Hitsugaya-kun!" Yuzu greeted sweetly.

"Hello Yuzu. Where's Karin?" He asked.

Yuzu's face brighten up suddenly,"Oh, she's in the library. Can you give this to her Hitsugaya-kun?" Yuzu asked as she pulled out a mobile phone. "She forgot to get it to me, and I really need to go home to prepare our dinner."

Toushiro nodded and said, "okay."

Yuzu grinned cheekily and pulled Toushiro into a big bear hug. "Thank you, Toushiro-nii! Gotta go."

Toushiro looked dumbfounded at the retreating girl. Did she just call him Toushiro-nii? Sighing a little, he begun walking back to the school when he heard a group of girls talking.

"You know what, I've heard that Ayame-san is planning to ambush Karin." The green haired girl said.

"Yeah, I saw them heading to the library together with the other members."

Toushiro's eyes widened. He quickly run off to the library as much as his legs can.

**X.X**

"You bastard!" Ayame snarled. "My nose! You bitch, you'll pay for this!" The other girls begun to attack.

Karin launched a war cry as she attack the group of girls. When the other girls only knows how to slap in a fight, Karin knows better. She's been torturing her dad for all this years, and the only difference is, this girls are way more annoying.

"STOP IT!"

They all froze when they saw a very livid Hitsugaya Toushiro.

"Hitsugaya- sama..."

Toushiro rushed over Karin and helped her to stand up. Her body is full of scratches and her lips are swollen.

"Don't you ever touch her again!" Hitsugaya yelled. "The next time that you touch her, I'll be the one who's going to kill you." Hitsugaya stated, his tone is hard as a diamond.

He picked up Karin and carry her into a bridal style and walked away leaving the all shocked girls alone.

"You don't have to do that. I can take care of myself." Karin whispered.

"Don't be stupid, you can't barely stand."

Karin smiled and said, "Thank you... for saving me."

Toushiro looked at her and his eyes soften. "No, I'm sorry. It was all my fault."

Karin laugh a little and said, "You're the one who's stupid Toushiro. It's not your fault to be oh-so-perfect."

Toushiro smirked to her and said, "We should head to the infirmary so we can cleaned your bruise."

Karin nodded and buried her face to Toushiro's chest.

They arrived at the Infirmary but it seems that the school nurse already go home. Toushiro placed Karin to the bed and get the first aid kit.

"How do you know that I was there?" Karin asked.

Toushiro, who was preparing the cotton balls and bandages answered, "I bumped into your twin sister, she said that you forgot your phone on her bag. Here it is."

Toushiro pulled out the mobile phone and give it to Karin.

"It's not mine." Karin stated.

Toushiro raised a brow to Karin as he sits beside her. "But Yuzu said, it's yours."

Karin sigh and pulled her own mobile phone to her pocket. "Here's mine. She's being sly again. It's her phone."

Toushiro looked at her and smirked, "anyway, it's a good thing that she sent me there. Or else I don't know what should I do if something bad happened to you."

Karin looked at her eyes wide, blush creeping on her cheeks.

Toushiro cleared his throat. "Here, let me treat you" Toushiro put some beta dine at the cotton balls and gently tap it to Karin's face. He shifted his position and he was now very close to her.

"Ouch." Karin winced.

"Oh, sorry."

And again, the grey orbs meet the bright teal eyes. Every time that they captured each other eyes, they felt that they're the only ones in the world.

Karin didn't expect the next course of action. Her eyes widened when she felt a soft lips agains her. Their kiss was clumsy at first but slowly it becomes more eager and passionate.

Kring...  
Kring...

They both get startled at the sudden noise. Toushiro's face is very red but he has a soft smile on lips and maybe Karin's face is mirroring him right now. Karin flips her phone and placed it to her ears.

"Karin! Where are you!?" Said the voice on the other line, it was definitely Ichigo.

"Ichi-nii, calm down. I'm still at school, yes.. Yes.. I know. I'll be home soon... Yup. Bye."

Karin sigh as she closed her phone, Ichigo is really over reacting. She look back to Toushiro and she felt her cheeks heat up again.

He kissed her!  
Toushiro Hitsugaya kissed her!

Breaking the silence, Karin stands up and said, "I should go home. Ichi-nii's worried."

Toushiro nodded but still not breaking his eye contact to her. "I'll walk you home."

Karin was about to insist but when she saw that look in his eyes, she's sure that he wouldn't let her to be alone.

**X.X**

They walked home silently. No words escaped to them. There is a silent agreement to them that no one must know what happened, and now they are just enjoying each others' presence.

Karin opened the door of her home and she was greeted by her brother's girlfriend, Rukia.

"Oh Hi Kar-what happened to you!?" Rukia shrieked that cause her father, her brother and twin sister rushed to see what happened to her.

"Karin, what happened?" Ichigo asked. "And why Toushiro is here!?"

"It's Hitsugaya to you Kurosaki!" Toushiro spat.

"Ichi-nii calm down..." Karin rolled her eyes.

"Calm down?! How can I calm down?! You look terrible! What the hell happened?!" Ichigo yelled, his voice is dripping with concern and anger.

Karin sigh and said, "While I was walking home, there is someone who tried to mug me and I fight back. Luckily, Toushiro was passing by and he saw me... so technically he save my life."

Ichigo sigh in relief, "What happened to the robbers?"

"They're already in jail." Toushiro answered.

Ichigo smiled a little and said, "I owe you one, bro. Thanks for saving my sister."

"It's nothing." Toushiro smirked.

Karin can't believe that Ichigo believe to their lie. It's better that he knows that she's been mugged instead of a crazy physho girls who tried to kill her. Nobody know. what Ichigo can do to them if he found out.

"And you Karin, how many times I'll tell you that don't fight back. What if-"

Isshin send an flying kick which makes Ichigo flew straight to the wall.

"My darling Karin-chan brought home her boyfriend! It's nice meeting you my second son!" Isshin cried.

Karin's face heats up and Toushiro looked away blushing.

"Shut up goat-chin!" Karin yelled as he kicks her father in the shin.

"Masaki! Masaki! Our dear Karin-chan is getting mean! She doesn't want to show her boyfriend to me! But see?! He's a pretty boy! Look what the love and destiny that our children inherits from us~"

"Stop being stupid goat-chin! Karin is too young to have a boyfriend." Ichigo roared as he punch his father's face.

"Ichigo! You fool! Don't hurt him!" Rukia shouted as tackle Ichigo on the floor.

"The hell, Rukia!" Ichigo yelled.

"Ahmm, Toushiro-nii would you like to stay with us for dinner?" Yuzu asked Toushiro sheepishly.

Toushiro looked at Yuzu and smile, "Sure."

Ichigo sees the sudden change in Toushiro. They've known each other for years but it was the first time he saw him smile.

What bother Ichigo the most is why the hell Toushiro was with Karin since Toushiro is living at the other side of the town.

**X.X**

And after that night, Toushiro seems visiting Karin more often. They often hang out and play soccer. Ichigo tried to asked Karin about her relationship to Toushiro and she just shrugged it off.

"He's just a friend Ichi-nii." She tells him one day.

But Ichigo knows better. Something change to them. Toushiro is now happier, I mean his smile wasn't a once in a blue moon anymore. He often smile when he was with Karin. And Karin, the tomboyish Karin he knew doesn't longer exist. He remembered one day, Karin said she was going out and he was about to ask her where she was going but his question dried into his throat when he sees her.

She was wearing a dress.

Karin is wearing a dress!

Karin Kurosaki is wearing a freaking mini black dress!

When did the world gone mad?

So due to his intent observation or what Rukia called, spying. Ichigo didn't expect that her other younger sister. The sweet and caring Yuzu and is now dating Jinta.

When did his sisters gone mad?

But he doesn't mind Jinta at all because after he give him a hurt-her-and-i'll-kill-you talk. The red haired boy was more morally oblige to take care of her sweet sister.

But Karin...

She's different...

So when Karin leaves at house that moment, he quickly get his cap and a binocular who's according to Renji is a piece of trash. But no. It was his power now, like the zanpakutous he reads on manga.

He followed her sister and until Ichigo saw him. The mighty Hitsugaya Taichou of the Karakura reapers' soccer team, dressed fashionably. "Maybe he should try joining the modeling industry." Ichigo thought.

Scratch that.

Toushiro's face visibly lit up when he saw Karin walking towards him. Karin grinned at him and he smile softly.

"Now, I know why lots of girls like him." Ichigo nodded to himself in agreement as he follows her sister and his friend as they go to a high class restaurant.

Ichigo makes sure that Karin won't see him so after the couple enter the restaurant, he waited for a few minutes and walked inside. Luckily, he was sited not so far to the couple's table.

Ichigo quickly grabbed the menu that the waiter is offering as he spy at the two. Karin is smiling all the time while Toushiro has a soft smile in his face. He saw them ordered and chat animatedly.

"Ah, sir. What's your order?" The waiter asked.

Ichigo glared to him and said, "One kobe beef steak please."

The waiter nodded and walked away.

Ichigo quickly grabbed a newspaper that the restaurant offer to cover his face.

He watched her sister and Toushiro intently. The way they eat, the way they talk and the way they interact with one other. In Ichigo's relief it seems that they only looked like friends who was eating lunch. They don't act lovey dovey like a usual couple normally do.

So when Ichigo's order arrived, he can helped but to be pleased. The Kobe beef taste extremely good.

After an hour and half, Ichigo watched Toushiro as he pay for the food and a went outside with Karin. Deciding to follow them again, Ichigo called the waiter for the bill. He wait patiently as the waiter approached him and show his bill.

Kobe beef - ¥7,500

Ichigo's eyes bulge out. It was so expensive! He didn't know it in the first place because he only choose the first meal he saw in the menu because he want to keep an eye to his sister.

Taking a deep breath, Ichigo reached for his pockets and something was wrong...

It was very very wrong!

He left his fucking wallet in their house! He also looked for his mobile phone but it wasn't there! He left the house without any money and his mobile phone. Perfect!

He looked sheepishly at the waiter who was waiting for his payment.

Should he start his seizure act right now?

Or he should act like he was possessed by the evil spirit.

No, Ichigo has more dignity to that.

**X.X**

After washing almost 10,000 plates, Ichigo's hand is numb and he's really tired. All he want now is to go home and forget what happened.

"This is your final set of plate kid, you shouldn't eat in a restaurant like this if you don't have any money in the first place." The manager stated.

Ichigo didn't respond, but deliver a death glare to him.

After washing all the plates, Ichigo sigh in relief. "I'm going home now."

The manager looked at him and sigh, "You're lucky that I didn't report you to the police. Just don't let this happened again okay."

Ichigo nodded, he doesn't have anymore powers to chitchat.

"What's your name kid?" The manager asked.

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Kurosaki?!" The manager yelled in surprise. "Are you by any chance, know Hitsugaya-sama?"

Ichigo raised a brow to him and said, "Hitsugaya? As in Toushiro Hitsugaya?"

The manager nodded.

Ichigo sigh in irritation and said, "He was my friend. Why?"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner! So I didn't let you wash all of these!" The manager stated.

"What do you mean?"

"Hitsugaya-sama owns this restaurant. He told us that we should give a special treatment to the Kurosaki's." The manager explained.

"WHAT?! Why didn't you tell me sooner?! And he fucking pay earlier?!" Ichigo yelled furiously. He took a deep breath and massage his temples, "it's alright. It's your job and it's my fault. I forgot to bring my wallet. It's your right to punish me wether I'm a Kurosaki or not."

The manager nodded in agreement. "Hitsugaya-sama doesn't use his power to anyone. Even he's the owner of the restaurant, he still pay for everything her ordered."

"Okay, bye." Ichigo said, as he leave the dreaded restaurant. "I'll never eat to that fucking restaurant again." Ichigo muttered to himself.

**X.X**

While walking home, he didn't expect that he will see Karin and Toushiro walking home also. They stopped at the guardrail while watching the sunset.

Ichigo decided to hide behind a tree so they can't see him. It was his mission after all, to stalk them.

No.

To observe them.

"Thank you Toushiro, I have fun." Karin said.

"Me too." Toushiro said as he looked at Karin lovingly.

They are just about close the gap between when Ichigo decide butt in. He threw a small rock on the couple's direction and hit Karin on the head.

"Ouch, what the hell was that?" Karin asked as she looked around.

Toushiro also looked around but he sees nothing.

"I think I should go home now."

Toushiro nodded and said, "I'll walk you home."

Ichigo started to follow them as they walked home. They've almost kiss. Ichigo grinned smugly. He can still prevent some things from happening.

His smug turned into a furious expression when he saw that Karin and Toushiro was cornered by a group of guys form the Mashiba high school.

"You're Karin right? You're the one who punched Ayame in the face!" The leader of the group shouted.

"Yes it's me and she deserves it!" Karin shouted back.

"You-! Little twerp!"

Before Ichigo can run to protect his sister, without a split second, the leader of the gang is now unconscious. Some of the members ran with fear and some of them fight Toushiro. And to Ichigo's opinion he was really a skilled fighter. Karin also manage to let out couple of kicks and punches.

"Are you alright?" Toushiro asked Karin worriedly.

"Yup." Karin smiled brightly to him.

Toushiro sigh in relief and hugged Karin.  
"I'll protect you, I promised."

Even Ichigo is far away. He can read Toushiro's mouth saying that he's going protect his sister. Ichigo just smile and walk away taking another route. He knows Toushiro for so long and he seems that he proves his worthy to be his sister's other half.

So Ichigo wasn't thrilled when Toushiro asked him if he could court his sister a week after the accident.

And as for now, as he watched her sister and his white haired boyfriend cuddle in the couch while laughing, he can't helped but to smile.

His sisters deserved happiness.  
And he's going to do anything to make them happy. And after all, he's Ichigo Kurosaki. Hurt his sisters? he'll break your face.

_The End._

* * *

**End Note: It's done! I enjoyed writing this one and I don't know why.**

**I'm really sleepy right now~**

**Review please.**


End file.
